The Weasleys in the Forest
by Laura Evans
Summary: What happened to Ginny, Fred and George in the forest during GoF? Did they run into anyone we know? How did they react to the Dark Mark? How did the other Weasley’s find them?


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the books or other fanfictions doesn't belong to me. I just borrow it.  
  
A/N: This fic is written in a response for a challenge, just like my other fic, 'The Black Family Reunion'.  
  
„No!" she screamed, wrestling herself out of the strong hands that held her by her arms. "Let...go...of...me!" she yelled and tried to bite one hand. "Ginny, calm down!" a voice near her head shouted and suddenly she was lifted up. "No...don't," she whispered, tears pouring from her eyes. "Ginny, it's alright. I'm Fred, your bro. It's okay, calm down," a voice whispered into her ear. She put her arms around the boy's neck and cried silently, shoulders shaking from suppressed sobs, tears making their way down her face. "It's okay, Ginny, dear, it's alright," a voice whispered again. She took a sharp quavering breath and let go of the boy. The boy raised his hand and wiped away her tears. "I'm...I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking on the ground. "It's okay, it could have happened to anyone," another boy said, identical to the boy standing next to him. They were both pale and their eyes were wide with shock and worry.  
  
"What...what happened?" Ginny asked, looking up shyly. Her brothers changed a look. "Well," one of them started "the Death Eaters attacked some of the muggles, so dad told us to get away..." "...and then you suddenly screamed and ran away..." "...and George and I followed you..." "...and when we reached you, you...kind of...attacked us..." "...and, of course, we didn't want you to hurt yourself, so we had to hold you back..." "...which you, apparently, weren't fond of," George finished, a merest hint of his usual grin appearing on his face. Ginny smiled as well. Her brothers would always make her smile, no matter what, she thought.  
  
"Where are the others?" Fred suddenly asked, looking behind them. They looked around; true, there wasn't anyone. "Where did they go?" George asked, frowning. "They can't be far, we better keep moving. They can handle themselves," Fred said and he took Ginny's hand. They went back to the path and continued their journey. Suddenly there were footsteps behind them. They spun themselves around, the boys hiding Ginny behind their backs. They lifted their wands simultaneously but there was nobody behind them. "Who are you?" Fred bellowed. There was no answer. "Hey, you, where did you go?" George shouted. Still, there was no answer. They turned back, shrugging and frowning. There had been footsteps, they were sure of it.  
  
After some minutes of walking they reached a clearing where lots of children were standing and speaking hurriedly in a language which appeared to be French. They looked around for Ron, Harry and Hermione when suddenly a little girl with bushy hair stood in front of them. She said very quickly something in French. From the look she gave them they understood that she had asked something from them. "Um...we...er...don't speak French," Fred finally said. "Oh, I'm zorry," the girl said and turned around. "I'm zorry, wat zchool do you attend to?" a girl next to them asked curiously. "Um..Hogwarts?" George answered, looking slightly taken aback. "We...um...we better go now," he added and they backed to the path again. "Uh, I hate this," Fred exclaimed when they had walked for about five minutes. "Me too," George said.  
  
"Where are we, anyway?" Ginny asked. "I..." Fred started. "Hey, this tree looks familiar!" George interrupted. "It does," his brother said after a brief investigation. "Didn't this tree grow near the..." "Fred! George! Ginny! Are you alright?" a familiar voice yelled. They spun around and saw their father running towards them. "Dad!" Ginny yelled, hugging his father as soon as he reached them. "You can't imagine how glad I am to see you!" she exclaimed. "Me too, darling, me too," Arthur Weasley said, stroking her hair. "Where are the others?" he asked, frowning. "We don't know, dad," Fred answered, frowning again. "We thought they had already found you," George said, looking around them. "I better go and..." Arthur started to say but words died in his mouth.  
  
All around them people started screaming; there was a green light glowing somewhere above. They raised their heads and looked around to see the cause; and there it was, a green scull, a snake instead of the tongue. "The Dark Mark," their father breathed, suddenly looking pale and ill, sweat pearling on his forehead, eyes blank and full of terror. "Dad?" Ginny asked nervously. She had never seen her father like this. "Run, children, run," he suddenly yelled, making them flinch. "Go! Now!" he screamed, pushing them towards the campsite.  
  
And they ran, they ran as fast as they could and they didn't stop until they had entered their tent. Ginny, still panting, opened slightly the door and peeked outside. The dreadful mark was still in the sky, glowing green, looking all over the campsite and Quidditch field. She closed the door and turned back to face her brothers. They all changed a look and Ginny whispered quietly "What was that about?" Her brothers shrugged identically and changed a look of terror, curiosity and helplessness.  
  
A/N: That's it. Review! This time I'll give...hmm, how about milk chocolate and strawberries? *hands out* There you go! ;) 


End file.
